<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Three House's Killing Game by sylvain_jose_gautier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130514">Fire Emblem Three House's Killing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain_jose_gautier/pseuds/sylvain_jose_gautier'>sylvain_jose_gautier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain_jose_gautier/pseuds/sylvain_jose_gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Danganronpa-style killing game with the characters from Fire Emblem Three Houses. Monokuma is also in the story but I tried to add him as minimal as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sylvain finds himself trapped in the Blue Lion’s classroom. Alone, all he has is a letter telling him he has one week or he’ll die. Afterwards, he’ll have to solve a murder and find the culprit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trapped Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this story on Quotev, and just wanted to publish it on here. I don't write often but some parts of this story, so far, I like. I clearly don't own Danganronpa nor Fire Emblem. I never uploaded a story onto here so I'm just curious to see what people think, if anyone even bothers to read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in the classroom as the morning light dimly lit the classroom through the boarded up windows and doors. Sylvain felt a shiver run down his spine, which woke him from his slumber. He lifted his head up with a jolt, not expecting to be in a classroom. He couldn’t tell exactly which classroom it was, whether it was the Blue Lions, Black Eagles, or the Golden Deer.</p>
<p>Sylvain lifted a leg over the bench while he stretched his arms outward. He saw something on his desk and looked down at it. He grabbed it and could barely read the letter. Whoever planned this out must’ve forgot he was in a dark room. No matter, he’ll just go outside. </p>
<p>Sylvain walked towards the door and pulled on the handle. The door didn’t budge. </p>
<p>“Huh? Locked?” Sylvain questioned as he tried to push the door but it still never budged an inch. As the light began to illuminate the room more, Sylvain looked down at the letter, with a questioning look. </p>
<p>Sylvain held the letter close the light and began to read. </p>
<p>“Upupupu, you may be a little confused to find yourself either alone or with someone else. You see, I locked you in there! I wish I could see your faces. I bet you’re all like ‘oh no! We’re trapped!’. Now, I guess you’re wondering how to get out. If you ever want to see the light of day again, then all you have to do is kill someone. Could be the person in the room with you, or if you’re by yourself...I’ll let you figure that one out. You have one week before you’ll starve to death, so get killing!” </p>
<p>The letter ended. Sylvain looked at it in disbelief. A letter telling him to kill someone, or rather, himself? Was the letter from a girl he made angry? It couldn’t be, he hadn’t flirted or dated any girls in a while. Perhaps it was from Felix or Claude, as a prank. Yes, it must be that. </p>
<p>Sylvain let the letter drop to the ground as he banged on the door with his hand. “Someone! Let me out! This isn’t funny, Claude! The jokes over, Felix!” He cried out in vain. There was no one outside. He couldn’t hear footsteps, nor laughter. Not even Felix’s side remarks. </p>
<p>Sylvain dropped to his knees as he stopped hitting the door. His fist hurt and would leave a bruise there from how hard he hit the door. “There must be a way out....” He mumbled. </p>
<p>Standing up, Sylvain took a few steps back to try his Reason magic. Again, the door didn’t move. It must’ve been cast with dark magic to keep it locked. Sylvain, being desperate, took a running start towards the door and knocked his whole body into it. </p>
<p>The door was Sylvain’s enemy, and the room was his cell. Sylvain sat on the floor, stomach grumbling. It must’ve been an hour since he woke, so how was he supposed to go a week without food? </p>
<p>Sylvain put a hand lightly on his chest as he slunk down onto the floor. He looked up at the ceiling in agony. </p>
<p>“Felix...Ingrid....Someone, anyone...Please, I hate being trapped here...I don’t...I’m not ready to...” Sylvain shut his eyes. It was pointless to talk to himself. At least if someone else was here, he could talk to them or...</p>
<p>”No!” Sylvain shouted, sitting up. “I would never kill one of my friends! I’m not like Miklan! I’m nothing like him!” He ran a hand through his tangled red hair, trying to calm himself. </p>
<p>“Professor or someone will come get me. I know they will. Professor is the strongest person I know, so they’ll just, cut and slice, and let me out....Or maybe Father can just send someone to get me out...Someone will come for me....I know they will...” Sylvain stood up, deciding he rather sleep against the wall rather than on the floor. If he couldn’t eat or do anything else, the least he could do is sleep the day away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three Day's Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally out of the Classroom, Sylvain make's a shocking discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain had no idea how long he’d been in the classroom. His stomach was hurting, his mouth felt so dry. He leaned against the classroom doors, eyes half-lidded. As the morning light began to dip into the classroom, the doors opened, Sylvain falling backward. He rubbed his eyes as he heard yelling and some panicked voices next to him. </p>
<p>Sylvain sat up, turning his head towards the Golden Deer classroom. He saw Hilda freaking out about her nails or something. He then looked at the Black Eagles class to see Bernadetta just screaming, like usual. Sylvain stood up. </p>
<p>“Food....” Sylvain smelled the delicious food from the Cafeteria. Not hesitating, his body moved faster than his mind as he scrambled over there. He paid no mind to his surroundings, feeling helpless to pure instinct. </p>
<p>He saw other students in the Cafeteria, students who got there around the same time Sylvain did. Sylvain ran to the counter and grabbed food to stuff his face with. </p>
<p>Eating a few bites of some fish that had been cooked seemed to return his mind to his usual self. He stopped scarfing down the food, seeing others doing a mix of stuffing it or drinking what looked to be gallons of water.</p>
<p>Sylvain rubbed his eyes with his forearm. He looked around the cafeteria to try and understand what was going on. He didn’t see any of the House Leaders, nor Hubert or Dedue. As he continued looking, he realized some students hadn’t gone to the Cafeteria.</p>
<p>Ignatz. Bernadetta. Petra. Marianne. Ingrid.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s heart dropped when he remembered the letter said someone would die if they all wanted to leave their rooms. He knew it couldn’t have been Bernadetta, she had been in the room next to his. </p>
<p>As the rest of the students came back to their senses, there was a horrific scream from the dormitories. </p>
<p>Rushing over, Sylvain, Ashe, Linhardt, and Lysithea ran to where they heard the scream on the second floor of the dormitory. Sylvain led the others to his old dorm. He saw Ignatz outside of it, pale as ever. Horrified. </p>
<p>Time seemed to come to a stand still as Sylvain looked into his room. </p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blood was pooling out onto Sylvain’s bed.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>A bloodied book was on the ground.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>And Petra’s body lay there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deadly School Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Investigation Time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra’s body lay there, unmoving. A hand draped over the bed. A dried up stream of blood was on the side of her head.</p>
<p>The others came and saw Petra’s dead body, one by one, slightly ruining the evidence. Linhardt stopped Ashe and Lysithea. </p>
<p>“Not another step, we mustn’t touch nor move anything if we want to find her killer.” Linhardt said calmly. </p>
<p>“How are we so sure someone killed her? Some people w-were alone in their rooms, right?” Ashe questioned out. </p>
<p>“No, that can’t be right...” Sylvain had started. “Either way, we have to find out how she died.”</p>
<p>There was a huff behind Sylvain. He turned and saw Lysithea crossing her arms. </p>
<p>“You’re being uncharacteristic. Usually you’d flirt with any girl.” Lysithea said.</p>
<p>Sylvain looked back at Petra. “I’m too tired, and it’s disrespectful to Petra. Even I have respect for the dead. Let’s just try to find out how she died, it’s the least we could do.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at the room. Petra had died on the bed, since there was no blood in large amounts anywhere else in the room. There was a bloodied book on the ground. Sylvain noticed it was the largest book he had owned, hence it’s heavy weight.</p>
<p>Sylvain finished in the room, walked out and began to ask people where they had been. Most everyone had been with another student. </p>
<p>All of them said so until Sylvain went back to the Cafeteria and asked again. </p>
<p>“What? Others were with someone? How lucky.” Hilda had told Sylvain. “I was just in the Golden Deer classroom by myself.”</p>
<p>”W-What...? L-Leave me alone! I-I was alone in the classroom, now leave me!” Bernadetta had shrieked at Sylvain. </p>
<p>Sylvain walked towards the stables, wanting a break. He saw a near dry trial of water leading to inside the stables. He walked a bit closer until he was met up with</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Marianne. </p>
<p>Sylvain snapped his fingers to get her attention. </p>
<p>“Mari? You okay? You’re probably shaken from what happened.” Sylvain had started as Marianne stared, taken aback that someone was even there. </p>
<p>“O-Oh! It’s just you, Sylvain...Uhm...I-It was hot s-so I thought I’d pour some water on me, t-to cool off....” Marianne had said. </p>
<p>Sylvain nodded softly. “I can understand that. It’s pretty hot after being locked up alone.”</p>
<p>”Alone...R-Right. I was alone...”</p>
<p>”Hmm? Well, everyone plans on meeting up shortly to discuss what happened to Petra. I’m sure you heard.”</p>
<p>”I...I heard...W-Whoever killed h-her is despicable...”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded again. “It doesn’t make too much sense...How could she die if she was alone...?” He thought as he left the stables, going to the Cafeteria to meet up with everyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trial of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Class Trial to begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monokuma is here. I plan on limiting him to only Trials and post-trial. I want to keep the story focused on Fire Emblem as much as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain went back to the Cafeteria, everyone else having gathered there as planned. What wasn’t as planned was a large black and white teddy bear, just sitting on the table. Sylvain eyed the doll. </p>
<p>“Alright ladies, which of you brought your dolly to the cafeteria?” Sylvain asked, looking at the girls, standing in front of the doll.</p>
<p>“I’m not some doll!” A screechy voice behind Sylvain yelled. Sylvain jumped and immediately turned. Felix and Lorenz just pointed to the teddy bear, that was now up and moving.</p>
<p>”What in the Goddess’s name-?!”</p>
<p>”Holy Sothis!”</p>
<p>”Saint Seiros!” </p>
<p>The teddy bear stretched. “Sorry for taking so long to wake up! But your new headmaster is here! The names Monokuma! And it seems you already investigated the body!” It snickered. “Since everyone’s here, we’re going to hold a trial of sorts to find the culprit! We can’t just have a murderer going around!”</p>
<p>Monokuma did one final scan to make sure all the students were there. </p>
<p>“Everyone to the pond! It’s time for the trial!” Monokuma said as it jumped off the table and walked on it’s own. </p>
<p>Sylvain took a moment, trying to understand what happened. Not wanting to be left behind as the other students went ahead, he followed, walking with Felix. </p>
<p>“Fe, this is really weird, right?” Sylvain asked as they walked down the steps to the pond. </p>
<p>“The doll is probably being controlled by a mage.” Felix grumbled. “I don’t trust that thing, but it’s better to just go along with it.”</p>
<p>”Petra shouldn’t have had to die....”</p>
<p>”No, she shouldn’t have...Who’d you have to share a room with?”</p>
<p>”No one, I was in the classroom by myself. So was Bernadetta and Hilda.”</p>
<p>”I see...I was with Ingrid. It wasn’t the worst person to be trapped with, I suppose.” Felix said. </p>
<p>All the student‘s waited on the dock as the water began swirling into a whirlpool. The water was drained, revealing stairs that led into below the pond. Raphael was the first to go down the stairs. </p>
<p>After a minute, he shouted at everyone. </p>
<p>“There’s a room down here! It’s safe, everyone!” Raphael yelled, loud enough for everyone above to hear. With that, everyone began their descent to what may have been hell.</p>
<p>Sylvain walked to a small podium, in more or less confusion. Monokuma sat on a chair, overlooking everyone. A portrait of Petra was hung on a podium, probably where she would have stood. </p>
<p>“Listen up, runts! You have to find the Blackened if you want to live! Otherwise, I’ll just kill you all! And you better vote unless you want to die! If the Blackened wins, they’ll be the only one who gets to live, so do your best!” The doll said.</p>
<p>Getting down to business, Leonie started. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go over what we know. We know three days ago we all woke up in a room with someone else, and were trapped until someone died. I was stuck with Lorenz, and I honestly wish I could say I killed him, but alas he’s alive.” Leonie spoke, glaring at Lorenz. </p>
<p>Lorenz put his hands up defensively. “Oh my, a threat? How uncouth of you.”</p>
<p>Hilda rose a hand. “Wait, we all were locked in a room with someone? Then how come I was alone.”</p>
<p>Dorothea looked up at the ceiling. “The letter did say that some students were alone. Perhaps there was too many students so someone had to be alone?”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked around. ‘No...That’s wrong.’ He thought to himself. “Everyone, listen up. There were a surplus of rooms. So some of us must’ve been alone on purpose. The students alone were in the Classrooms.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta nodded. “H-He’s right! I was alone t-too!”</p>
<p>Dorothea put a hand over her mouth. “My apologies...Then if you three were alone, everyone else had a partner...but who was with Petra? Was she alone?”</p>
<p>Felix leaned on the podium. “Are you saying she could’ve killed herself?”</p>
<p>Ashe looked next to him, at Felix. “He brings up a point, how did Petra die? If we can figure that out, then maybe we can figure who did it.”</p>
<p>Ignatz let out a shaky breath. “Well, I know I was the first one to find her. I was in the room next door, actually. With Ferdinand. We decided to take turns staying awake. I was ‘on shift’ when the doors open. I think it was around six in the morning?”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded. “I agree. I was barely awake in the classroom. It was dim but the light was barely coming in.”</p>
<p>Marianne looked up. “B-but...how did Petra d-die?”</p>
<p>Annette frowned. “I saw no weapon...so maybe magic?”</p>
<p>Mercedes shook her head. “Not likely...All magic is unusable...I tried but I haven’t been able to do any healing magic whatsoever.”</p>
<p>Caspar clenched his fist. “Then maybe she was punched really, really hard!”</p>
<p>Linhardt, who seemed to have been barely awake this whole time, lazily looked up. “Not likely, but more plausible...Someone strong must’ve been with her...So.” He looked at Raphael, Caspar, Felix, and Sylvain. “Confess, I know it was one of you. You’re the physically strongest students here.”</p>
<p>Leonie growled lightly. “I’m strong too, y’know!”</p>
<p>Lorenz rolled his eyes. “You must be strong enough to kill someone.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked around. “There must’ve been a weapon...Maybe not a conventional one...The murder was in my room-“</p>
<p>Lorenz rose a brow. “In your room? Then you confess?”</p>
<p>”No, I didn’t kill Petra.” Sylvain said bluntly. “As I said earlier, Lorenz, I was stuck in the Blue Lions classroom. But the murder happened in my dorm room. There is no way I could’ve gotten out, trust me. I tried. Like I was trying to say earlier, you wouldn’t need any actual weapons like a sword or Lance, nor would you need magic. If you had something strong, and heavy, then even someone like Lysithea or Linhardt could’ve killed her.” </p>
<p>Linhardt thought for a moment before nodding. “I suppose that’s true. But now we still don’t have any suspects.”</p>
<p>Lysithea looked around at everyone. “We can rule out anyone who was in a dorm with someone. I would say we can’t trust that Sylvain, Bernadetta, Hilda, nor Marianne were in a room alone, at least, not yet.”</p>
<p>Ashe consented. “For now, let’s focus on the murder. How exactly did Petra die?”</p>
<p>Mercedes rose a hand close to her. “Actually, I looked at her body before we agreed to meet. She died of Blunt-Force trauma. By the way her body was, I believe it was in her sleep. She could’ve easily overpowered her attacker had she been awake.”</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed. “Right, so what could’ve been used as weapon?”</p>
<p>Sylvain thought again. “I think I know. One of the books I had loaned from the library. It was terrible to carry, probably near a couple hundred pages. When I found Petra’s body, the book was covered in blood.”</p>
<p>Felix looked up. “In other words, easy enough to carry, easy enough to kill someone.”</p>
<p>Hilda smiled. “Oh yeah! Even I can carry it. Both Marianne and I carried our textbooks by ourselves, with no help.” She winked at the boys™️.</p>
<p>Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Then she was killed with the textbook, now, we have to figure who was in the room with her.”</p>
<p>Ignatz pulled out a spare paper and pen. “Everyone, tell me who you were with or where you were!”</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the list looked like </p>
<p>Leonie-Lorenz  <br/>Felix-Ingrid<br/>Hilda<br/>Bernadetta<br/>Sylvain<br/>Ignatz-Ferdinand<br/>Lysithea-Annette<br/>Mercedes-Ashe<br/>Linhardt-Caspar <br/>Raphael-Dorothea<br/>Marianne<br/>Petra<br/>Everyone looked at the list. Five had been by themselves, supposedly. Five who couldn’t have any witnesses or anyone to vouch for them.</p>
<p>Sylvain studied the paper. “I can help! Hilda and Bernadetta were in the classrooms next to mine. We all ran outside the same time as the doors opened.”</p>
<p>Hilda’s heart dropped. “Right, so Marianne...Which room was she in?”</p>
<p>Marianne looked around. “O-Oh...? I...I was by myself...and having room assignments doesn’t mean much. W-With a death as b-bloody as Petra’s....wouldn’t the culprit be bloody too?”</p>
<p>Everyone looked around. An oversight.</p>
<p>Marianne continued. “It couldn’t be me...I had no blood on me...”</p>
<p>Ashe sighed. “Sorry...But that’s a valid point. Maybe Petra did kill herself.”</p>
<p>Sylvain’s conscious was screaming at him. ‘No! That can’t be it! We’re so close!’ He kept thinking. ‘If someone had blood on them...Then they’d go to the sauna or pond to wash off...but that’s too obvious...There’s water at...’</p>
<p>”The stables!” Sylvain shouted. He got weird looks from everyone. “I mean, the sauna and pond have water, but the sauna was closed, and the pond was near where everyone was. The stables have water there. You could wash up blood there. Marianne, this morning when I saw you, you were covered in water...You were washing off blood, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>Marianne’s mouth was agape. “You....You saw...That’s right...I-I just...I wanted to see Dorte again s-so...” She shut her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. “I-I’m so despicable....I-I didn’t want to kill her...I didn’t want to kill a-anyone....I-I thought if I killed her...I could see Dorte again....I...I’m so sorry, everyone....”</p>
<p>Monokuma’s laugh echoed throughout the chamber. “It’s voting time! Will you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marianne and Petra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Execution time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I go into a bit of detail with the execution, so if you're not comfy reading that, just skip to ~~ and read on from after there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone wrote down their vote on a piece of paper, Marianne as the killer. Monokuma looked at the votes and laughed.</p>
<p>"Ding ding ding! You all are correct! The killer herself is Marianne Von Edmund!" Monokuma kept on laughing. "Now, it's punishment time."</p>
<p>Marianne's eyes widened. "A...A punishment?"</p>
<p>"A punishment! You can't just kill someone and expect to get away with murder! We're going to execute you!" </p>
<p>"E-Execute?!" Marianne exclaimed. </p>
<p>Everyone began to feel panic setting in. Leonie hit her podium hard in anger.</p>
<p>"You can't just execute her! We were forced to kill someone!" Leonie exclaimed. She was seething. </p>
<p>Hilda ran to Marianne and hugged her from behind. "You can't just take her! Please! She had no choice!"</p>
<p>Monokuma just laughed and laughed as he heard the protests. "I never told her to kill someone! She chose to, and there will be a punishment for it! Now, without further ado." He hit a tiny red button.</p>
<p>Hilda held onto Marianne. "Please! You can't kill her! Please!" The pinkette shouted as a collar wrapped itself around Marianne, pulling her up and away from the others. Hilda's eyes and pleas followed as her friend was taken to another room, separated by a fence so the others could watch. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Marianne was in the room, sitting on the ground. She looked around and saw what she thought were Demonic Beasts. They looked like them, despite having the two tones like Monokuma. They began circling her. A sword was dropped in front of her. To protect herself, she picked it up. Metallic bindings then came from out of the sword and forced her hands into place. The collar around her began dragging her at blinding speed to kill the Demonic Beast. After she managed to kill one, another two took it's place. The metallic collar swung her around to kill the Beasts, partially choking her in the process. The sword, while killing the beasts, also was cutting her porcelain like skin. </p>
<p>After what felt like a lifetime to those forced to watch, Marianne was on the ground covered in cuts from the sword, bleeding out. The collar from her neck was released. </p>
<p>The Demonic Beasts jumped on her, eating her.<br/>. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>All that was left was the sword she had held.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Monokuma had disappeared after that, leaving all the students alone. It was quiet, no one knowing exactly what to say after witnessing...that. Hilda's face was red, tears staining her cheeks and ruining her makeup. She fell onto her knees, crying out to her lost friend. </p>
<p>Some students gave their condolances, while others walked away silently. Sylvain quietly looked at where the sword was in the execution room, feeling empty. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't been too close to her, but he still felt despair. Sylvain put a hand on the fence, remembering when he tried to teach Marianne how to smile. He also wished he had a chance to speak to the Brigid princess. </p>
<p>Sylvain turned and began his ascent up the stairs to go anywhere else. Despite having been alone for three days, he wanted nothing to do with anyone else right now.</p>
<p>Walking over the dock, Sylvain looked at the dorms. "Petra...Marianne...I promise not to forget your sacrifices...I'll make sure this never happens again..." He mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>Not one step further, Sylvain realized he almost stepped on Monokuma. Giggling to itself, it looked up at Sylvain, giving him a real close look to his 'headmaster'. It was very advanced, Sylvain unable to think of a word besides machine to describe it.</p>
<p>"Sorry 'bout your room, lover boy! But it's all clean now! You can actually stay in your room for now on!" The thing said, before jumping disappearing right before Sylvain's eyes. Teleportation magic.</p>
<p>Hilda came out of from behind Sylvain, just as the pond began to fill.</p>
<p>"Hilda, I-"</p>
<p>"Sylvain, not now, okay? Please, just leave me alone..." Hilda whispered quietly as she ran to her room.</p>
<p>Sylvain looked up at the sky, seeing the moon out now. "I...I should get some rest, I think...." He began his walk to his dorm, stopping right outside the door. He looked at the wooden door, scared to see if Petra was still there, despite the machine telling him otherwise. He slowly turned the knob, seeing his room spotless. He took a few steps in and closed the door. </p>
<p>"If there is a Goddess...Please, save us." Sylvain uttered, before being drawn to the bed and passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days after the trial, new rules are posted and everyone tries to adjust to their new life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain stood at the bulletin board a few days later. Other students had read it but he had just woken up. A few new rules for their new lifestyle. </p><p>•Nighttime is at 10pm. Going out of your dorm afterwards is strictly prohibited. </p><p>•No more than two people may be killed by one person</p><p>•Only the killer, if not found guilty, may leave. Any who help the murders will not benefit and will die with everyone else</p><p>•Investigation will begin after three people find a body</p><p>Sylvain studied the rules. They seemed easy enough. He walked to the kitchen counter, Mercedes handing out breakfast to everyone. </p><p>“Good morning, Mercedes. What’s for breakfast?” Sylvain asked, enticed by the smell. </p><p>“Morning Sylvain. Annette and I made some omelettes for everyone. There’s plenty to go around, so help yourself.” Mercedes smiled, handing him a plate of the food. Sylvain took the plate, thanking her. He then walked over to Felix to sit next to him. </p><p>“Morning Fe.”</p><p>”Can I help you?” Felix asked grumpily. Ingrid was scarfing her food down across from him. </p><p>Sylvain laughed lightly to himself. “Grumpy as ever.” He sat down next to Felix. “I was thinking. Since we can’t use magic, we can still use our weapons to defend ourselves, right? So how about we get some training in?”</p><p>”You actually want to train?” Surprised, Felix couldn’t believe it. “Let me guess, you ran out of girls to flirt with?”</p><p>”Yeah, you caught me.” Sylvain took a bite of his food. “Training is the next best thing.” </p><p>Caspar, Bernadetta, and Ferdinand heard that they were going to the training grounds. </p><p>“Can we come too? I’d love to spar with you guys!” Caspar exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>Felix grumbled. “Whatever. Fine, but hurry up and eat.”</p><p>Dorothea came and tapped Ingrid on the shoulder. “Want to come with me? Mercedes, Annette, Hilda, and I are going to be making food today. You can eat as much as you want~” </p><p>As if being summoned, Ingrid jumped up, grabbed Dorothea’s hand and ran to the kitchen, happy to cook for once.  </p><p>Ashe took Ingrid’s spot. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to get stronger. If I may train with you all, I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Ferdinand grinned, taking Ashe’s hands in his. “The more the merrier!”</p><p>~</p><p>A few tables down, Ignatz was eating with Raphael, Leonie, and Lysithea. </p><p>“I think it’d be nice to honor both Petra and Marianne with portraits of them. I want to get started right away, so I’ll probably be in my room for a while while I paint.” Ignatz said happily. The other three agreed with him, as they made small talk. </p><p>Ignatz got up and took his leave, going to his room. Ignatz passed by Linhardt’s room, hearing him snoring inside. Ignatz went into his room and closed the door, not locking it. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Until someone came into his room.</p><p>~</p><p>Sylvain jumped to the left, narrowly dodging Felix’s sword thrust. Sylvain, equipped with a lance in his hand, ran and clanged against Felix’s sword. Both boys kept dodging and hitting each other, neither letting up. </p><p>Ashe and Bernadetta weren’t far from them, practicing their archery from a distance. They kept hitting the targets with ease. </p><p>Ferdinand and Caspar watched the four students sparring and practicing for a few hours. They’d switch partners every so often to give others a break. </p><p>Sylvain wiped sweat from his forehead, trudging to the cafeteria to get some food and water. They had been at it for most of the day. The sun had started to set as they went in for dinner. </p><p>The usual faces were there to serve the food the girls had made. Sylvain ate his food with Felix. </p><p>Sylvain looked around, seeing Lorenz eating with the rest of the Golden Deer. Sylvain blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was someone missing? He didn’t really talk to many of the Golden Deer students, much less other guys. Sylvain shook his head, going back to his own dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is discovered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I'm stupid. I forgot to add a motive, so I had to change my notes. I didn't change anything but the motive is similar to the last, just plain escaping the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael was worried. Ignatz hadn't been around for about a day, his little buddy. He wanted to go check up on Ignatz, but was afraid of the worst happening. Raphael saw Sylvain sitting on a bench outside of the classrooms. He hurried over. </p><p>"Sylvain, you've got to come with me. I'm worried for my little buddy." Raphael began. "Y'see, Ignatz has been in his room for a long while. I don't even know if he ate!"</p><p>"Take a deep breath, I'll go check on him, 'kay?" Sylvain stood up, walking Raphael towards Ignatz's room. He first knocked on the door but heard nothing. He turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. </p><p>Raphael tilted his head. "Something is wrong...He doesn't usually lock his door."</p><p>"Even after the game started?" </p><p>"Even after."</p><p>Sylvain tapped his chin. "Well, let's brute force ourselves inside then. You ready?"</p><p>Raphael inhaled, then exhaled. "Ready. Be alive, little buddy." They both took a step back, then rammed at the door, tearing it down in the process. The door was on the floor, including both the boys. Sylvain was first to look up.</p><p>.....</p><p>On the bed</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Was Ignatz, unmoving.</p><p>"LITTLE BUDDY!!" Raphael shouted, running over to the body.</p><p>There was a loud chime from the Church, echoing around the Monastery. A body had been discovered.</p><p>Sylvain sat up, trying to figure out what had happened. He looked around the room. The door had been locked, for one thing. There was a painting that was smudged up. He stood up, looking at the portrait Ignatz had painted a bit closer as the room got more crowded, people beginning their own investigations. Sylvain noticed the portrait started to have a signiture near the bottom. A line going down and a line at the bottom going across. Perhaps the beginning of Ignatz's name? </p><p>Once Raphael stepped away from Ignatz, going outside, Sylvain walked over to Ignatz's laying body. There was paint all over his face, and on his right index finger. How strange. As people finished looking at the body to go outside, Sylvain stepped back, trying to make sense of what had happened. There were no external wounds, so he wasn't stabbed. Sylvain saw something under the bed. A pillow, covered in paint on one side. He counted three pillows in the room, though everyone was given two pillows per dorm. Had he been given an extra? </p><p>Glancing around the room, Sylvain made sure not to miss any important evidence. The next trial would begin, whether they liked it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>